Sir Isaac Newton published the "Laws of Gravitation" in 1687. The Universal Gravitational Constant "G" was measured by Sir Henry Cavendish in 1798, with a Coulomb torsional pendulum. Albert Michelson invented the Optical Interferometer and with it measured the speed of light to great accuracy, in 1887; this instrument was used in the famous Michelson Morley Experiments. These experiments conclusively proved the long held Stationary Ether Theory of the Universe to be invalid. Albert Einstein then stated mathematically his Theory of Relativity, relating the gravitational phenomena to the "space time continuum".
There is a lesser known theory, the Universal Particle Field (UPF) Theory, attempting to present a physical model for the gravitational and electro-magnetic phenomena. The attempt to prove or disprove this theory, is the purpose of the herein proposed device.
There are two schools of thought in this field, one believes that there is a "field" in the Universe that causes gravitation, the other believes that the gravitational forces emanate from the masses themselves. The proposed experiment may also shed light on this controversy.